A musical romance
by darkgrounder
Summary: Bellamy is injured the night his world tour ends and Clarke is the one who saves him there love blooms but there are some complications. Clarke/Bellamy, Raven/Miller, Octacia/Lincoln
1. change of a life time

Clarke got a page saying " report to room 14 in the ER" all midwives were busy so Clarke had to help Octavia with her child birth "She will be fine i just have to preform a C section and when she is done i will let both of you know for now please follow nurse Monroe that will help me preform this surgery" both boys reluctantly followed Monroe out of the room as Clarke started to prepare for the surgery.

 ** _12 HOURS LATER_**

Octavia's daughter made her and Lincoln so happy, as Bellamy and Clarke discussed the terms of Octavia healing and how long she would stay in the hospital until Lincoln and Octavia spoke out in a loud voice "her name will be Charlotte Blake" "OK have a lovely evening and you get to leave the day after tomorrow with your new daughter" Clarke said while filling out Charlotte's birth certificate.

The next day Octavia was packing Clarke came in "hello Octavia your brother just signed you out you and your new daughter out are ready to go" Octavia smiled at that "OK doctor Clarke and do i have to come back here for check ups with my daughter?" Clarke sighed "yes you have to bring you daughter in once a week for 3 weeks because there is a disease that is very harmful to 3 week old children but it is rare if she doesn't get the disease then you can stop your visits any other questions?" Octavia shook her head no "OK then we can go" said Bellamy walking into the room with Lincoln.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Bellamy and the band were about to go on stage when he thought he felt anxiety rising in him world tour took them on a whirlwind trip around the world from Hong Kong to Sydney Australia to south america and all over America to there final stop here in London a year after his sister gave birth.

"Hey Blake it's time to get on stage"said Lincoln his lead guitarist and father of his niece."OK, OK i'm going" he said playfully punching him in the arm while getting on stage.

"HELLO MOUNT WEATHER ARE YOU READY TO _ROCK_ " screamed Bellamy into the mic the crowd erupted in shouts "I CAN'T HEAR YOU" he yelled louder this time as the crowd screamed louder "OK THIS SONG IS FOR ALL OF YOU COOL KIDS WHO HAVE STARS IN THERE HEAD!"

They were half way threw there last song when he felt a pain in his chest then blood on his shirt when he fell back words in pain then it all went black the last thing he heard was Miller calling 911 for an ambulance.

Clarke's pager beeped in her pocket just as she got back from her brake "911 emergency report to the ER" is what it read "shit" she said as soon as she read her pager

 **A/N: this is my second story so i wanted to see if i could right a story with a lot of cliff hangers**


	2. EMERGENCY

Clarke's pager beeped in her pocket just as she got back from her brake "911 emergency report to the ER" is what it read "shit" she said as soon as she read her pager

As the ambulance arrived wheeling in a man with a gun shot wound in his chest "What happened?" Clarke asked the paramedics "An angry fan shot him in the chest apparently because his favorite band was replaced by this man's band on the top charters" _"that is a lame excuse"_ is what Clarke told herselfas they wheeled Bellamy in he started to groan in pain because of the the surgery she went out to the waiting room to meet Bellamy's sister, Lincoln, Miller, Monty, and Jasper all asking "IS BELLAMY OK IS HE AWAKE?" "he's alright just needs time to wake up the surgery to patch up the wound the bullet made took a lot out of him but you can still visit him if you would like follow me" she stated leaving to go check on his vitals before the nurses took over his care as she was about to be laid off of her shift.

"hey big brother your going to be OK the doctor got the bullet out and once you wake up you should be able to go home"said Octavia who was crying in Lincoln's chest "he's going to be OK Octavia shh calm down" said Lincoln trying to calm her down "only two people are allowed to stay the night so please choose who and the rest should leave at 10 pm but can come back at 9 in the morning and Octavia he will be fine and how's Charlotte?"asked Clarke "she's good but she is missing her uncle"she said pointing to Bellamy "well the good news is he should wake up soon, the bad news is he lost a lot of blood before he got her but he will be just fine"Clarke said with a smile "OK" said Octavia feeling relief "any other questions?" asked Clarke they all shook there heads no "OK if anything happens please tell the nurses" Clark told them before leaving.

"OK let's choose who should stay and go" said Monty "I'M DEFINITELY STAYING"said Octavia giving him the " _if i don't your dead"_ stare Monty gulped and said said in a shaky voice "OK who else" "i have work tomorrow at 6 am and i have to watch Charlotte and Jasper you promised to babysitter her so come on" said Lincoln dragging Jasper by the collar of his shirt so they could go pick her up "i want to go see what the house looks" said Miller getting up and leaving "i swear if those kids broke one more window they are dead meat" "i better go to make sure he doesn't try to kill anyone" said Monty running after him "guess i am all alone"said Octavia sitting in a chair

"WHERE AM I?"screamed Bellamy into the nothingness of space " _am i...am i dead?_ _"_ he asked shaking in fear _'i can't die yet i haven't even said goodbye to O, Lincoln, Charlotte, or the band'_ he thought as he shed a tear "your not dead Bellamy it's just a dream" said his band manager "Marcuse Kane? my band manager and how is this a dream?" asked Bellamy confused "a ex-fan shot you in the chest and a doctor Clarke Griffin saved your life" _'Clarke Griffin the girl who helped O give birth the girl i might love'_ that was the last thing he thought before...

 **A/N this cliff hanger has even me on edge! :)**


	3. the awaking

It was around 9 am when Lincoln, Miller, Monty, and Jasper walked in to find Octavia asleep by her brothers side "Octavia, OCTAVIA"yelled Monty and Jasper in her ears which caused her to yelp and jump awake "REALLY GUYS really" she yelled back slapping them both playfully "your both dead"said Octavia "hold on Octavia don't you want to go visit Charlotte" asked Lincoln "ya i miss her lets go" said Octavia dragging Lincoln along "i have to go replace the two windows those kids broke, Jasper and Monty watch Bellamy and call us if he wakes up" said Miller leaving "breakfast?" asked Jasper "ya let's go" as they were leaving jasper ran into Clarke "sorry doc"said Jasper helping Clarke get up "it's OK not the first time this has happened what has you two in a rush" asked Clarke picking up the papers she had in her hands "were getting breakfast but where is the cafeteria?" said Jasper with a smile "down the hall to the left" Clarke said "OK BTW if Bellamy wakes up can you tell him where we went?" asked Monty "sure" said Clarke before eyes opened and he tried to cover his eyes with his arm but felt a sharp sting in his arm he hissed "ah Mr,Blake your awake" said Clarke just as she finished checking his vitals "who are you and what happened" asked Bellamy with a confused smile looking at the blond haired doctor "I am your doctor Dr,Clarke Griffin and you got a bullet in your chest it just missed an impotent arteries and your right lung and if your wondering your sister and Lincoln went home to look after there daughter but your friends Monty, and Jasper just left to get some breakfast and should be back soon and i have to go look after more patients so bye Mr,Blake" Clarke said just as she was leaving Bellamy stated "call me Bellamy not Mr,Blake makes me feel to old and thank you" "your welcome if the bullet had moved while you were being taken here you could have died but there is not any permanent damage and you should be able to go home in about a week because it just barely missed your lung and i had to stop it from stopping tour breathing" she told him while leaving with a smile on here face.

"I hope Bellamy wakes up soon if not i call his room"said Jasper worriedly "hey i think Octavia and Lincoln and there child should have his room"said Monty entering the room "hey i can hear you"said Bellamy who would attack them if he wasn't in a hospital bed "uh-oh hi Bellamy you heard that how long have you been up?" asked Jasper nervously "i woke up a few minutes ago and what is with all this talk about me dying and people getting my room?"half asked half demanded "well you see... uh i was just kidding you see ha ha"said Jasper nervously "ya i have my eyes on you Jasper and when i get back home EVERYTHING must be in it's original place!" Bellamy told Jasper with a very strict tone "i'm going to go call O to tell her your awake" said Monty "and i'll call Miller" said Jasper as they both left on there phones.

"Bellamy your up"said Octavia hugging him "yes i am O"said Bellamy returning the hug "guess what i ca go home in about a week O" said Bellamy letting go of the hug "really ya" said Octavia "how long have i been out and why was i shot?" asked Bellamy with a questioned look "one day and you were shot because your band replaced a fans favorite band on the top charters" said Octavia "OK was the person locked up?" he asked she nodded yes he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding "the press has been asking our manager to see you once you wake up so i'll call our manager Mr,Kane to tell him to set up a date for the press to come see you do you want it to be while your here or once you get out?" asked Miller talking into the phone "here"Bellamy responded after a few minutes Miller told them "the date is set for the day after tomorrow at 7 in the morning live on TV and the news paper and he'll call the hospital when they will be expecting the press to come in."

* * *

 **DAY OF THE PRESS MEETING**

 _"I've gotten used to seeing Clarke in the mornings to check my vitals but also to talk with her before she leaves for the other patients but i will miss seeing her once i am relisted, but i have a press meting in one hour"_ thought Bellamy as Clarke walked in "hello Princess"said Bellamy with a smirk "don't cal me that and don't you have a press meeting in an hour i still have no idea how your manager got my mom the hospital director to agree with this" said Clarke as she started checking his vitals "i have _no idea_ " Bellamy lied he knew that his band Manager was taking her mom out to dinner tonight for agreeing to it "OK i'm done bye Bellamy"


	4. the press

"So Bellamy ready for your press meeting?"asked Jasper walking into the room "sure let's get over with!" stated Bellamy "why are you acting like a dog who got locked up?" asked Monty who just walked in Bellamy opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Octavia "it was my fault i told him that Lincoln and i want to get married before our daughter is three but he said and i quote 'wait a Little while before marrying him i mean you already have a child at least wait until she is two to have the wedding' and i told him NO we are the parents of Charlotte and we are getting married weather you like it our not and know he is acting like this!" she explained pointing at him "well i am your parent and what i say goes and i say wait until your child is at one now this conversion is over" Bellamy stated trying not to let his heart to pressured."I'm a 25 year old women and a mother and your my BROTHER NOT MY DAD"she stated "O stop i'm sorry i just don't want my little sister getting married"he told her sincerely "OK but only for the interview"she said sitting down.

"So Bellamy how have you been recovering since that bullet hit you?" asked reporter Anya of the 5 pm news "good thanks to a very nice doctor named Clarke Griffin" stated Bellamy smiling when he said her name "OH so you like your doctor are you planing on going out with her once you get out"Anya with an evil grin. "Clarke help Bellamy is a maniac"Octavia said running into Clarke "what did he do this time?" asked Clarke rolling her eye's "just come with me" she said dragging her with her "fine i'm coming" she stated following her. "I' will-"Bellamy started "Hey Bellamy look who i brought" Octavia said dragging Clarke in "hey just the girl i was talking about" Bellamy said "what were you saying before your sister and that doctor walked in" asked Anya "well this doctor is Clarke Griffin and yes i am going to ask that girl out once i get out "he said grabbing Clarke's wrist "your the one i'm talking about" and whispering in her ear then winking as he pulled her down to kiss her and it took her a second to kiss her "Bellamy why did you kiss me?" Clarke hissed in a whisper tone "Well princess why did you kiss me back?" Bellamy asked with his signature Blake smirk "OK you two enough flirting" said Anya "I've got to get to work bye" said Clarke a little flustered "bye princess" Bellamy said smiling.

"Clarke honey is this true"Clarke's mother and chief executive of the hospital Griffin asked "NO of... of coarse mom he pulled me down by my wrist and then kissed me i didn't even kiss him back and why would i he is a patient" Clarke stated"then what how do you explain this?" Abby asked showing her the news paper with her and Bellamy kissing "exactly but you do know that once he leaves our hospital and then you can date him" Abby said with a smile "wha... what mom do you think i like him?" she asked _'even though i do like him'_ she thought to her self

"Clarke honey come have dinner with me and Marcus tonight i don't want you to have to cook dinner and take the bus across town and i won't take no for an answer" said Abby "so Abby how was work today?" Kane asked at dinner that night "good and are you aware that Bellamy kissed Clarke in front of the press and he might be wanting to ask her out "Abby told him Kane chocked on his water at this news "WHAT CLARKE YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM" Kane yells at Clarke "why your not my real dad and i am a grown woman and can make my own decision" Clarke told him "(1 because i am his band manager (2 i don't want him to break your heart like Finn did (3 if you go and marry him i don't want him to tarnish your family name (4 you should marry Wells and if you won't listen to me THAN LEAVE" Kane said pointing to the door "i agree with Marcus" Abby said "MOM YOU WERE OKAY WITH THE IDEA OD ME AND BELLAMY BUT NOW YOU AGREE WITH HIM WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I'M LEAVING!" Clarke said getting up and leaving.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Clarke, CLARKE!" Raven her best friend said waving her hand in her face "ya ya sorry what did you say?" Clarke asked Raven sighed and said "i said if this guy Bellamy really does like you you should ask him out if he doesn't ask you out and i think your step-dad Mr,Kane won't let you date him because he doesn't want that kid to break your heart like Finn did or if you go all the way to marriage to tarnish your family name even though he is the manager of his band and that you should marry Wells." Clarke sighed and said "Mr,Kane already told me all this last night at dinner when i went to visit him and my mom" "but don't you live on the other side of the city so why did you visit them?" Raven asked confused "my mom said i should come over and have diner with them last night since she didn't want me to have to take the bus across town and she wouldn't take no as an answer but you know her she is suborn then we all got in a fight and they both said i couldn't be with him than i left." Clarke explained "Ah that does sound bad fight." Raven said


	5. The date

_'i was being discharged today i have to ask Clarke out TODAY'_ thought Bellamy the sound of Clarke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Good morning Bellamy" "Good morning Clarke how are you today" Bellamy asked "I'm good but do you mind if i ask you a few questions?" Clarke asked "sure ask away" i said "OK who is picking you up to take you home and how long are they staying your strong but you still need to be watched over" Clarke told me "Jasper, Monty, Miller, Lincoln, and Octavia and they won't leave me even if i ask because the whole band lives together" Bellamy told her which was true "OK and when is your check up date?" she asked me while scribbling something down in her note book "Tuesday 4 pm" Bellamy told her "OK that is it goodbye Bellamy" she said standing up instinctively i grab her wrist "do you mind if i ask you a few questions?"Bellamy used her own words against her "OK ask away" Clarke said sitting back down "will you be the one doing my check up?" i ask "if you want me too" she told me i smiled and nodded my head yes "and can i see you tomorrow?" Bellamy ask "what are you implying?" she asks me "i was implying that i would like to take you out for dinner on Saturday?" Bellamy ask "I'd Love to" she tells me "can i pick you up at say 6 PM?" "sure do you know where i live i think if you ask Octavia because when you left for your world tour we hung out a lot" she told me. "So big brother ready to go home?" Octavia asked _"as well as i'll ever be but i'll miss her"_ Bellamy muttered under his breath "Miss who Big brother?" Octavia asked "uh No one" Bellamy said trying not to sound worried "I bet it is your doctor Clarke Griffin, and i bet you already asked her out?" Octavia asked "yes i asked her out but can we continue this conversation back at the house?" Bellamy said grabbing her hand and leading her out, Octavia pulled her wrist out from his hold "Fine Fine" Octavia said leading him out of the Hospital.

Octavia was siting in Lincoln's lap while they occupied the recliner Bellamy was laying on the couch while Miller was fighting him for a spot and Monty and Jasper where on the Love seat with Charlotte "So where are you taking her out to dinner?" Monty, and Jasper eagerly asked Bellamy "maybe that old restaurant grounders" Octavia suggested "that's only because you work there" Miller said "NO BECAUSE IT IS THE ONLY GOOD RESTAURANT FOR A FIRST DATE" Octavia yelled at Miller causing Charlotte to cry, Jasper picked her up and Monty started to talk baby talk to her which they may regret later but it made her stop "ya i was thinking about taking her there, and hey O do you know here address?" Bellamy said "ya and her phone number and Skype" Octavia said with a giant stupid grin "sure" Bellamy said handing her his phone.

 **"C** larke what are you going to wear on your date?" Raven asked Clarke "I don't know that's why I called you and Octavia her!" Clarke told Raven as Octavia came in asking "OK Clarke what are your choices to wear on your date?" Octavia asked Clarke, She went into her closet and showed them a blue shirt and black leggings with gray high heels "NO honey just no!" Octavia screams "why not she'll look great." Raven retaliats "because my brother likes it when a girl wears a dress or at least a v-neck on a first date." Octavia tells them "Well I don't have any dresses or v-necks in my closet." Clarke told both of them "Well I do have dresses!" Octavia screeched "And I'll do your hair." Raven said "Thanks guys your a life saver." Clarke exclamed with a smile. They gave Clarke a Blue dress that shows of her curves and her hair half in an updo and half down. And Bellamy was wearing a black jacket and blue shirt with dark wash jeans and black boots.

Bellamy drove up to Clarke's house "He's here." Octavia said "Knock him dead." Raven said with a wink "OK will do." Clarke said as Raven finished her hair and Octavia gave her her purse they heard Bellamy knock on the door "Bye guys." Clarke said going to the door "Bye roommate." Raven said "Bye Clarke." Octavia said. "You...You look beautiful tonight Clarke." Bellamy sputters "Thank you Bellamy you look nice as well." Clarke said "Shall we go?" Bellamy asks Clarke nods as they walk to his car.


	6. The Breakfast

**6 MONTHS, AND 30 DATES LATER:**

 _'I'm coming, your not going to get away from me this time!' 20 year old Finn yells into Clark and Raven's apartment Clarke and Raven were shaking in the back room 'come out come out where ever you are I KNOW YOUR HERE!' Finn yells louder this time 'No not again!' Raven whispered to Clarke 'I won't let him harm you because we are friends' Clarke tells her 'You really are my friend Clarke, and i won't let him get you.' Raven tells her 'SO YOU WERE HIDING FROM ME IN HERE' Finn yells as he opens the door to the closet they were hiding in 'come here' he said as he grabs Clarke's wrist and pulls her up which causes Clarke to scream and Raven to punch him in the face 'you little BITCH' Finn yells 'mess with my friend you mess with me' Raven yells back with her phone in the other hand with 911 on the other end he only realize it when he hears 'yes ma'am we are on our way!' then they gunshot at went black._

"CLARKE, CLARKE WAKE UP!" Raven said as she shook Clarke "No No NO!" Clarke yells jolting awake "It's OK your OK it was just a dream." Raven says "No it was a memory of the year we both broke up with Finn and the day Finn shot us both and he got arrested." Clarke says "Clarke are you OK?" Bellamy asks bursting into the room "Ya i'm fine" Clarke tells him "but why are you here i mean i'm glad but still why?" Clarke asks him "There here for breakfast I promised now get out of your pj's and help me cook Octavia can only keep them occupied for a little while longer by them I mean Miller, Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, Octavia, Charlotte, and of course Bellamy! Now Bellamy can you get out she needs to change, and tell the others breakfast should be done by 8:30." Raven said handing her a white blouse and black leggings with white flats then leaves.

Clarke felt big strong arms rap around her waist "What's for breakfast princess?" Bellamy asks Clarke "Can't you just wait like the others?" Clarke asks "Not when your cooking dear!" Bellamy exclaims while placing his head in the crock of her neck "(sigh) Fine but at least let me cook I can't move my arms do you want everyone to get mad at _you_ for having breakfast burn now do you?" Clarke asks as Bellamy loosens his hold "Remember we have news for everyone and _I_ have news for everyone but your gonna have to wait until breakfast is ready so go wait with the others!" Clarke said as she shooed him away "Fine fine i'm going" Bellamy said as he left. "Breakfast is served"Clarke said coming in with a plate of french toast in one hand, a plate of eggs on her head and two pitchers in the other hand one orange juice and the other chocolate milk "OK who wants orange juice, and who wants chocolate milk?" Clarke asks "I want chocolate milk" Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and Charlotte yell "Really O." Bellamy, and Lincoln say "Oh let her have it!" Clarke said "Fine" Bellamy grumbled "OK so I assume the rest of us want orange juice." Clarke said "Yep" said Miller, Lincoln, Raven, and Bellamy.

 **(A/N): THIS IS A SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. those months

**MONTH 1**

The day after there date Octavia came over to Clarke, and Raven's apartment "Hey Raven, hey Clarke!" Octavia came in saying "Hey Octavia want some coffee?" Clarke asked from the kitchen "Sure, and how was the date with my brother?" Octavia asked "I had a good time although I do believe he tryed to get me drunk but the good thing is I only had two drinks instead of five like your brother did that's why I called you to pick him up." Clarke said handing her her coffee mug "Oh I thought the date didn't go well, but that would explain why he said he was hungover by the way he is coming over to have lunch with us." Octavia said Clarke chocked on her coffee "What? But today was supposed to be a girl's day!" Clarke said "Exactly what I told him-" Octavia said "-but he said no I want to hang out with my little sister and her friends and the girl I like but don't tell her that!" Octavia said imitating Bellamy then she realised that she said the part of his sentence that he told her not to tell her "What!?" Clarke yelled asking then they hear a knock on the door "Oh that might be Bellamy I'll get it." Octavia said nervously getting the door "Hey Bellamy come in." Octavia said opening the door "Thanks little sister." Bellamy said entering the apartment. "Can someone please explain to me why I was picked up by Octavia from dinner last night and why I woke up hungover?" Bellamy asks as the Waiter left with there order "Well you tryed to get me drunk then some how you got drunk and I had to call Octavia to drive you home and she also drove me home because she wouldn't let me walk home saying something about you killing her if she let me walk home." Clarke said to him "Sorry about that." Bellamy said to Octavia and Clarke.A week later "So what are you cooking for dinner?" Bellamy asks Clarke "Go wait the others will be here soon." Clarke told him "Others?"Bellamy asks "Ya Octavia and Raven went out to get the rest of the ingredients and a movie while Miller, Monty, and Jasper are coming over with moonshine and Lincoln is coming over after picking up Charlotte and should be her soon now go wait on the couch or something." Clarke said as she shoed him away "fine fine at least give me a hint." Bellamy begged "Nope your gonna have to wait" Clarke said "Ah come on just one hint." Bellamy said again "Bellamy no means NO!" she said annoyed then the door opened and Jasper yelled "Hey guys we got Moonshine!" "Did you guys see Raven and or Octavia on your way over?" Clarke asked "Ya that were right behind us." Miller said then Octavia and Raven bursted into the room screaming "WERE BACK BITCHES!" and slammed the door which made Clarke Yelp and jumped behind Bellamy "Really guys?" Bellamy asks "Oh she's just a scary cat wait until we watch this horror movie!" Octavia said while waving the movie in the air "Honey Charlotte can't watch a horror movie" Lincoln said intering the room with Charlotte on his shoulder "I know but she will be asleep in one of the rooms hey Clarke can we put baby Charlotte in your room when it's time to watch the movie?" Octavia asked "Sure will do, now everyone except for Raven and Octavia go wait in the living room and hand out with Charlotte while we cook." Clarke said. "Ok now that dinner is done and Charlotte is asleep let's watch the movie." Octavia said "Ya" Screamed Monty and Jasper "If you two wake Charlotte up you don't get to see the movie." Lincoln told them "Ok fine, let's go to the living room." Monty and Jasper said. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the TV Clarke scooted closer to Bellamy on the couch Raven, Miller, Clarke, and Bellamy were on the couch Lincoln, and Octavia shared the recliner while Monty and Jasper were asleep drunk on the floor. " _You ok Princess?" Bellamy asks Clarke "Yes just-" Clarke got interrupted by the living room window breaking "_ _AHHHHHHHHH" Clarke screams "Clarke, Raven where are you!" Finn yells into the apartment "No not again!" Clarke whispers to Bellamy and Raven whispers to Miller "Who are you?" Asks Lincoln, and Octavia "I'm Finn Clarke and Raven never told you about me how wrong of them well I was dating them both at the same time then for some reason they broke up with me and then I shot them!" Finn said with a evil grin like a demon._ "Clarke Clarke wake up!" Bellamy said shaking her Clarke sat up and smacked her head on Bellamy's "Ow what the- sorry Bellamy so sorry!" Clarke said "It's ok I expect that sense you fell asleep watching the horror movie then having nightmares and screaming No and No go away about someone named Finn but if you have a problem with it I can help you, but I can't help you if I don't know who this Finn character is." Bellamy said putting her in his lap "Where is everyone? What time is it?" Clarke asks "Well Miller took Monty and Jasper home and Lincoln took Octavia and Charlotte home and Raven is asleep in her room and she told me to wake you up if you have nightmares and not to leave until you wake up and it is 1:02 am and if you don't want to tell me about this Finn character that is ok." Bellamy tells her while rubbing her back to calm her down "No it's ok Finn was dating me and Raven at the same time then when we found out about each other we broke up with him then when school started we ended up as roommates and halfway threw the school year he broke in and shot us and it took five surgery's and two weeks before we got to go home and back to school and he got arrested and relised last year I've been afraid that he will come back and finish the job" Clarke told him he hugged her and told her "I'll NEVER let him finish you off and if he ever gets the chance I'll finish him off." "Ok" she said "I've got to go home." Bellamy said "No please just stay with me at least until I fall asleep." Clarke begged him "Ok just until you fall asleep." Bellamy said sitting back down next to her and putting her back into his lap before she fell asleep and then falling asleep as well but not before saying to her "Happy Halloween princess." ."Good morning." Raven said entering the Living room to find Clarke and Bellamy laying asleep on the with Bellamy holding Clarke on the couch with one hand on her waist because of all the room he took up 'Wow so I guess he fell asleep waiting for her to wake up and confirting her ok time to wake the lovebirds up.' Raven thought "Clarke, Bellamy WAKE UP" Raven said shaking them "No a few more minutes please!" Bellamy said rolling over to where Clarke's back is in the couch and she snuggles into his chest 'Ok to the kitchen for plan B poring water on there heads to wake them up' Raven thought "Ok since you two didn't wake up when I asked nicely now you WILL wake up!" Raven said poring the ice cold water on there heads causing Clarke and Bellamy to scream at her "RAVEN WHY." Then they released there position and jumped apart well sort of Clarke jumped down the left side and Bellamy jumped down the right "That's better and by the way the only reason I did that was when I tryed to get you two up nicely Bellamy turned you two around and then I pored the water on your heads and her we are." Raven explained "I get it well I'm going to take a shower than get breakfast started." Clarke said putting her hair up and leaving the room.

MONTH **2**

"So you're finally going out with Miller?" Clarke asked seeing the giant smile on her face "Yep sure are." Raven said happily I'm so happy for yo-" Clarke was interrupted by Octavia coming in saying "Guess what!" "No what?" Raven asked clearly annoyed "Bellamy is finally gonna let me and Lincoln get married but only if we get married within a year before there next tour which starts next November which will oddly enough take a year." Octavia announced "I'm so happy for you O." Clarke said hugging her "Congratulations Octavia!" Raven said now hugging her "I'm so luck!-" Octavia screeched "And guess what I heard my Brother say to Miller, Monty, and Jasper about Clarke." Octavia said "Oh Bellamy and Clarke drama or as I call them Bellarke." Raven said "Bellarke? What are you five?" Bellamy asked from behind Clarke "Oh hey Bell I didn't know you were here." Octavia said sheepishly "I've been here for the last hour." Bellamy told her "Ya he came over for a lunch date with Clarke." Raven said "Yep we got back half an hour ago." Bellamy said sitting down on the couch "Bellamy!" Clarke screeched as he picked her up and sat her in his lap "Yes princess." Bellamy said then kissing her not waiting for an answer "Ew get a room you two." Octavia said covering her eyes "I think it's cute!" Raven said "He's my brother and seeing him make out with my doctor is weird!" Octavia said "What is weird?" Monty and Jasper said entering the room with Miller and Lincoln close behind "Oh just my brother making out with my doctor!, and Lincoln where is Charlotte?" Octavia said "Oh I left Charlotte at my brother Nyko's for him and his daughter Lexa who is sixteen to watch her." Lincoln said sitting in the recliner next to Octavia and putting her in his lap "Ok." Octavia said snuggling into Lincoln's chest while Miller sat down next to Raven and putting an arm around her shoulder while Monty and Jasper fought for the last spot on the couch "Ugh are those two ever going to grow up?" Bellamy asks throw in his head back "I don't think so." Clarke said kissing Bellamy on the cheek "Ok so let's get cooking!" Octavia said "Ok do we have everything?" Clarke asks "Ya I brought the last of the ingredients for dinner then when dinners almost done I'll go pick up Charlotte." Lincoln said. "Bye guys" Clarke said as everyone started to file out except Miller and Bellamy stayed "Aren't you guys going home with us?" Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, and Octavia ask "Uh no go ahead well catch up later." Miller said "Much much later." Bellamy Mumbled "Ok see you guys later." They said leaving "Let's go our different ways." Bellamy said grabbing Clarke's wrist and walking to her room while Miller lead Raven to her room when they got to Clarke's room Bellamy lightly threw Clarke onto her bed then climbed on top of her at first kissing her lightly and passionately then became more rough and desprit causing her to gasp then he bite her bottom lip drawing blood and running his tongue over her bottom lip "Bellamy" Clarke moaned but instead of answering her he took of his and Clarke's shirts they stared at each other for a second then he continued not long after he rolled off of her and lay next to her and grabbed her and put her in his arms and asked her "You know I love you right?" "I know that and I love you too." Clarke said digging her head into his chest before falling asleep "Night princess " Bellamy said.

 **MONTH** **3**

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was rushing to get the bands house ready for the holidays since Clarke and Raven hosted Thanksgiving the band and Octavia are hosting Christmas, Octavia, Clarke, and Raven were telling the boys where to put the decorations "No the Angle stands at a 35 by 50 degrees Angle not a 25 by 45 degree angle Bellamy!" Clarke yelled at Bellamy "Ok ok Princess no need to bite my head off" Bellamy mumbled to himself, "No, no, no the stockings go IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER Bellamy, Charlotte, Clarke, Jasper, Lincoln, Miller, Monty, Octavia, then raven not Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, then Charlotte!" Octavia yelled at Lincoln "But shouldn't they be arranged by couple?" Lincoln asked "No it makes more sense to go by alphabetical order!" Octavia said "ok" Lincoln said fixing the stockings, "Ok Monty the red and green lights go around the door, Jasper the blue icicle lights go on the gutters, while Miller the inflatable sled, santa, and deer go on the left field not the right!" Raven yelled at the boys "How'd we end up with Raven?" Monty, Jasper ask Miller "Because Clarke chose Bellamy and Octavia chose Lincoln and Raven chose me but no one wanted you two so I said if we're going to be decorating the outside were going to need two more pairs of hands." Miller told them "LESS TALK MORE WORK!" Raven shouted to them. "It's getting really late maybe you two should stay and there's a storm coming so please stay!" Miller begged Raven and Bellamy begged Clarke "You two can borrow some of my clothes if you need anything" Octavia offers "and you can stay in the guest rooms." Jasper said "Ya and you won't have to drive back over here in the morning." Monty said with a goofy grin "Fine fine you all win!" Raven and Clarke say throwing there hands up in the air and Clarke sits in Bellamy's lap while Raven sits in Miller's "How about you two show Clarke and Raven to the guest bedrooms." Octavia said pointing to Bellamy and Miller while bouncing Charlotte on her hip "Will do little sister." Bellamy said with an evil grin and grabbing Clarke's hand and intertwined there fingers and walked off behind Miller and Raven "You four better sleep tonight because once Charlotte wakes me and Lincoln up I will relised her to wake EVERYONE ELSE UP!" Octavia yells as they turned the corner "Ok will do." Bellamy and Miller said lying threw there teeth "And you know she might even have a bad dream and won't be able to sleep or wake me or Lincoln up to help her sleep and. she might go into your rooms!" Octavia yells back "Shit there go my plans for tonight Bellamy." whispers "Fine we'll sleep tonight only to make you happy!" Bellamy yells back "Good now everyone to be now and Bellamy or Miller when you are done showing Clarke and Raven to there rooms can one of you please help Lincoln take these two who are drunk crazy!" Octavia exclamed "Ok Miller is doing it." Bellamy said to Octavia "What dude." Miller hissed at Bellamy "To late already done." Bellamy hissed back at him. "Uncle bell, Aunt clar wake up!" Charlotte exclamed jumping up and down on there bed "On more minu-Wait aunt!" Bellamy said throwing the sheets of his head "Ah Charlotte Clarke isn't really your aunt." Bellamy told her and she started to cry "But if you want you can call her that." Bellamy said trying to get her to stop crying before she woke up Clarke "Bellamy what did you do now she's crying!" Clarke said sleep lacing her voice "He...he said your not my Aunt!" Charlotte said as her little voice broke (A/N I MADE CHARLOTTE BE ABLE TO TALK AT HER YOUNG AGE BECAUSE IT MADE SINCE TO THE STORY SO GET USED TO IT!) "Ah honey I'm your Aunt and will always be your Aunt so let's go see what santa brought her after we wake Uncle's Jasper and Monty up do you want to try to wake them up with a bucket of water or put them in the snow?" Clarke asked her "Snow uncle's snow uncle's!" Charlotte chanted "Ok Bellamy come on your pulling them out of there beds and dragging them outside!" Clarke said fallowing Charlotte to there room. "Come on guys were going to put Monty and Jasper in the snow to wake them up!" Clarke said banging her fist on Miller and Raven's room and and Octavia and Lincoln's room. "Why is it so cold in here where's my sheet?" Monty said sleep lacing his voice and feeling around for his blanket until he hears laughing, a shutter click, and feels a puddle of water next to him "Ah GUYS WHY?!" Monty asks looking around then relised where he is and jumping up shook Jasper and told him "Jasper they did it again were in the snow and I think they posted a picture of us in the snow and I think they posted it on Instagram!" "Ugh not again!" Jasper said getting up until they heard Clarke yell "NOW" and got pelted by Snowballs they screamed "WHYY!?" Bellamy yelled "For not waking up when Charlotte came in your room to wake you up before we had to resort to this to wake you up!" "Come on guys Charlotte is starting to get restless she wants to open presents." Octavia said trying to hold her back from running into the house "Ya and I want to get back inside and out of the cold!" Clarke complained "I'll keep you warm princess." Bellamy whispered to Clarke as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her, and Raven didn't want to admit it but she was freezing Miller too pulled his girlfriend then kisses her, while Lincoln pulled his family close to him in a hug then all of a sudden they all heard the shutters click and they all looked up to see the news reporters then they all looked at there outfits and relised that the boys were shirt less and only had pajama pants on while the Clarke, Raven, and Octavia only had the boys shirts on while a lucky Charlotte had a full outfit on then they were surrounded by reporters and each couple and Monty and Jasper were separated from the rest of the group and Anya asked Lincoln "So you and Octavia the little sister of lead singer Bellamy Blake have a child are you planning on quitting the band or taking your family with you on tour or living them here while you are on tour?" " Well I am planning on taking them with me and hoping that my daughter-" He took Charlotte from Octavia "Will one day be in a band of her own!" Lincoln said to the reporter " well there you have it bass player Lincoln wood and Octavia Blake have a daughter of there own and are hoping she will fallowing in her dad's footsteps!" Anya said to the camera before turning to Raven and Miller "So Miller you and uh who is this?" Anya asks Miller "This is my girlfriend Raven Reyes." Miller told her "Ok so how'd you two meet? and are you two going to settle down and have a family one day?" Anya asks "We meet when Clarke invited Octavia and the band to have breakfast with her and her best friend Raven here and the rest is history, and yes one day I hope we can have at least three or even one little version of one of us." Miller said while looking into Raven's eyes "Ok thank you." Anya said leaving to go talk to Bellamy and Clarke "So I see you two are still to geither after you left the hospital! Are you planning on starting a family together?" Anya said Bellamy responded by saying "Yes yes we are and one day I hope there will be a couple of little blonde kids running around our house and maybe one that looks like me but either way I will be happy with MY princess here!" "Well there you go people of Mount weather there are three couples in the band." Anya said leaving (A/N JASPER AND MONTY ARE BROTHERS BECAUSE THEY ALL WAYS ACTED LIKE IT.). "Thank you for letting us stay the night and thank you for an amazing Christmas!" Clarke said to Bellamy and the band as Raven walked to the car as Clarke turned around to leave Bellamy grabbed her wrist and said "You know princess you can stay over for another night." with a wink "Sorry Bellamy but I've got the night shift tonight at the hospital from 9PM too 4:30AM." Clarke said "Ok princess but we WILL be doing what I planned on doing last night soon!" all she did was nod and get on her tip toes to kiss him then Raven honked the horn and said "ARE YOU COMING!?" "Coming!".

 **MONTH** **4**

It was morning when the news came and Bellamy was drinking his coffee while Clarke was still asleep in his room "News papers here still don't know why you read it!" Octavia said to Bellamy "Thanks O" he said grabbing the paper while still drinking his coffee he started to read the paper and what was on the front page made him spit his coffee out of his mouth with shock "Bellamy ugh I just cleaned the carpet what was that for!?" Octavia asked staring at him "Look at this!" he said handing her the paper and pointing to the picture of him and Clarke on Christmas and she told him "What all it says is 'FAMOUS LEAD SINGER BELLAMY BLAKE OF THE GROUNDERS AND DOCTOR CLARKE GRIFFIN ARE STILL TOGETHER AND ARE DETURMEND TO START A FAMILY AND SOME PEOPLE ARE SUSPECTING THAT THERE ENGAGED. AND WE AGREE I MEAN LOOK AT THE TWO!' Oh you better tell Clarke!" Octavia tells him what do you think I'm doing" Bellamy asked "Cooking?" she said with a questioning toan "Yes and no." he said "Ok I give up what are you doing then?" Octavia asked her brother "I'm making her breakfast so that before she gets upset or ready to kill someone that she won't eat so she'll at least have something to eat!" Bellamy said after finding a table to put the food on "Ok good luck big brother!" she yelled at him before he entered his room only to find Clarke still asleep "Clarke wake up I need to talk to you" Bellamy said gulping down the fear of what she would do when she reads the paper "Mm Bellamy what's wrong" Clarke said sitting up sleep lacing her voice he thought as she did so 'She's even cute in the morning, that's where my shirt went!' "I...uh just made breakfast and I thought that since you weren't up yet I should bring you breakfast." He said putting the breakfast in front of her and sitting down next to her "Thank you Bellamy but why are you really here?" Clarke said taking a sip of the coffee he had for her "I saw this in the news paper." he said passing her the news paper she read it as she ate then once she saw the end she choked and he padded her back "You ok?" he asked "No I'm not what happens when my mom and step-dad Kane reads this?!" she asks.

"What are we gonna do?!" Clarke said "First of all calm down before you make a whole in the floor." Bellamy said getting up from his seat where he watched Clarke paced around his bedroom "Calm down, Calm down I can't calm down when my mom and step-dad see this they'll flip they'll probably kick me out of the family or worse make me brake up with you!" she said "It's ok we'll be ok I promise!" He said pulling her into a hug it when the door was danged open by a shocked Raven "Clarke it's your mom she was shot by Finn but he was arrested but unfortunately she didn't make it!" she yells into the room only to see what there position was "uh oh sorry to disturb you two." Raven said nervously "It's ok I would like to know how Finn knew our address and why my mom was there though." Clarke said as tears started to fall but she hide her head in Bellamy chest he started to rub conferring circles on her back when Raven said "Clarke there are detectives here to talk to you and Bellamy I think you two should change clothes and I'll tell them you'll be just a minute." then she left. "Ok Ms,Griffin do you have any idea why your ex was at your apartment looking for you and a miss Raven Reyes?, or why he would kill your mother?" the detective asked "Yes I think he was looking for us to finish what he started five years ago it was because he was dating us both at the same time and when we found out we broke up with him but he went crazy and shot us both then he was arrested but he was relised last year today! and I don't know why he would kill my mom but I can guess he probably did it to scare me enough to where I would give my self up or kill !y self but I truly don't know why! and do you know why my mom was at my apartment?" Clarke asked tightening her hold on Bellamy's hand "Yes your stepfather Marcus Kane was there he was hiding in the hall closet and he was the one who called us he said he and your mother were going to ask you about what they saw in the paper. We're going to ask Mr,Collins why he killed your mother, and your home is a crime scene so we'll be in touch with some more news, and when you can return home do have anywhere you and Miss,Reyes can stay?" The detective said but before she could answer Bellamy said "She'll be staying here." "Ok that is all thank you for your time." the detective said leaving.

 **MONTH** **5**

The past few weeks have been stressful on Clarke because when she was ten she lost her father at fourteen she lost her best friend Wells and now she's lost her mom but it was all forgotten on Valentine's day with the boys seriously annoyed about the girls bossing them around even worse Charlotte has seemed to turn into a minuture version of Octavia when it comes to aditude but to look exactly like her father "Finally were all done with the decorations!" Monty and Jasper said with a tired smile on both of there faces as they collapsed on the floor while Lincoln, Bellamy, and Miller collapsed on the couch "Now now boys if you complain you won't be getting any grilled cheese sandwiches!" Clarke said coming from the kitchen with a platter of sandwiches "Sorry Clarke!" The boys replied "Ok now you can each have a sandwich." Clarke said handing them each a heart shaped sandwich rapped in a napkin and when she was done she sat in Bellamy's lap "What's with the shape?" Bellamy asks taking a bite of his sandwich "It's because it is Valentine's day and because I thought it would be cute to have heart shaped sandwichs and because Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and Charlotte wanted no crust sandwiches so here we are." Clarke explained playing with his hair. "So what are you two planning on doing tonight?" Octavia asked Bellamy and Clarke "I have plans for her tonight!" Bellamy said pulling Clarke closer to his chest "Ok ew I don't need to or want to hear the details!" Octavia said pretending to yack over Lincoln's shoulder "Oh come on Octavia I was thinking we could do the same thing tonight." Lincoln whispered in her ear "Don't say that when my brother is in the room, and what about Charlotte?" Octavia said playfully slapping him in the chest "She's going to stay with my brother Nyko and his daughter lexa tonight she's been looking forward to this for two weeks." Lincoln said pulling Octavia closer to him."Hey Clarke where's Raven?" Miller asks concerned "Oh she left to go to work but she should be back at about 5PM." Clarke said "Hey Jas what time is it?" Miller asked "Ten to five." Jasper said "Ok come on Charlotte it's time to see cousin and uncle!" Octavia yelled to Charlotte's room as she was coming out she yelled "Coming Mom coming Dad!" then they left "Ok we're going to make a new batch of moonshine who wants to try it?" Monty asks as Jasper pulled his goggles down over his eyes "I just remembered that we have to buy ingredients for dinner tonight." Clarke said pulling Bellamy up and going to the door "Later dude!" Bellamy yelled at Miller "Tell Raven, Lincoln, and Octavia when they get here we are going to go get ingredients for dinner!, and do you guys need anything?" Clarke yelled at them "Ok and can you get the ingredients for blueberry pancakes?" Jasper asked with a sparkle in his eyes "Of course we will! Now Monty, Miller do you need anything?" Clarke asked "Nope that's it." Monty said "Ok we're going." Clarke said leaving with Bellamy in toll.

"So now that the day is done everyone can go and do there _activities."_ Octavia said "I think that was the best batch of moonshine you've ever made Monty and Jasper!" Bellamy exclaimed "Now let's go somewhere more private!" Bellamy said standing up and leading Clarke to his room but not before he heard Jasper ask "Hey Clarke can you make blueberry pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning? PLEASE." and he swore he heard him beg "Ok but you've got to learn how to make them yourself!" Clarke yelled at him stopping where she stood "I know how but you make the best pancakes!" Jasper said "HEY SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND NOT YOURS!" Bellamy yelled "I know it's some friendly advise." Jasper said now very scared of him "Ok just letting you know." Bellamy said suspiciously "Oh it's ok come on." Clarke said he nodded then began to pull her towards his room when they got there Bellamy lightly threw Clarke onto the bed then climbed on top of her at first kissing her lightly and passionately then became more rough and desprit causing her to gasp then he bite her bottom lip drawing blood and running his tongue over her bottom lip "Bellamy" Clarke moaned but instead of answering her he took of his shirt and Clarke starred at him "She something you like princess?" Bellamy asked Clarke turned her head the other way to hide the blush that was creeping it's way up her neck Bellamy just grabbed her chin and made her look at him instead of telling her what she already knew he let his lips say it he kissed her lips, the spot on her neck were her pulse is and finally pulling her shirt off. **(A/N: I DIDN'T WANT TO FINISH WRITING THAT PART BECAUSE MY LITTLE BROTHER IS ALWAYS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULD AND HE'S LIKE FIVE SO YA WHAT I'M WRITING USHALLY MAKES NO SENSE TO HIM BUT I Don't WANT HIM TO READ THIS AND BE AFRAID OF WHAT HIS OLDER SIBLING IS WRITING BUT _'THEY_ _DID GO ALL THE WAY'_.)**

 **MONTH** **6**

"I don't feel so good today Raven!" Clarke said throwing up in the toilet "you don't look so good either your paler then usual and you've been throwing up in the mornings for two weeks...OMG could this be morning sickness?" Raven asked "Probably but I won't know for sure until I get a test." Clarke said "Ok then I'll go get you a test!" Raven said grabbing her purse "Wait why are you going to get the test?" Clarke said before she threw up again "Thats why!" Raven yelled from the hall of the apartment "Ok but if it's positive can you promise to me that you won't tell anyone especially Bellamy until our weekly breakfast with the others next week!" Clarke said "Of course I will I promise." Raven said leaving. "What is it positive or negative?" Raven asked from outside the bathroom door "It's...It's positive." Clarke said crying at the sound of her best friend crying Raven came in and asked "What's wrong Clarke?" "I think Bellamy is going to be mad at me." Clarke said with a son "Oh Clarke I think Bellamy's going to be happy if not excited to be the father of your child!" Raven stated wiping the rears from her eyes "M'kay" Clarke said.

THAT NIGHT as Clarke was cooking dinner and Raven setting the table they heard a knock on the door "You expecting someone?" Clarke asked Raven "No. You other than you know?" Raven asked "No I'll get it though." Clarke said getting the door "Oh it's Bellamy." Clarke said "Did you..." Clarke was interrupted by Raven answering "I didn't tell him and I didn't invite him over but I'll put another plate at the table." then going into the kitchen to get another plate "Hey Bellamy. Why are you here tonight would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Clarke asked "Uh ya thank you." Bellamy said entering "Hey Bellamy!" Raven yelled from the table "Hey Raven can I talk to Clarke allown for a minute?" Bellamy asked playing with the tiny box with him mother's wedding ring he was planning on giving it to Clarke "Sure I'll be in my room besides I think Miller is blowing up my phone!" Raven said walking into her room "Thanks Rey this will only take a second." Clarke said once Raven left Bellamy got down on one knee in front Clarke and opened the box and said "Clarke will you marry me?" he prepared for a rejection but it never came instead she said to him with tears in her eyes "Yes bell I will!" he was so happy he kissed her "Let's not tell the others until our weekly breakfast with everyone." Clarke said breaking away "Ok princess but on one condition." Bellamy said with a giant smile on his face "Sure what is it?" she asked "You can't tell your coworkers or Raven till then." he said hugging her close "Of course I will wait!" she exclamed nuzzling her head into his chest.

A WEEK LATER Clarke felt big strong arms rap around her waist "What's for breakfast princess?" Bellamy asks Clarke "Can't you just wait like the others?" Clarke asks "Not when your cooking my dear!" Bellamy exclaims while placing his head in the crock of her neck "(sigh) Fine but at least let me cook I can't move my arms do you want everyone to get mad at you for having breakfast burn now do you?" Clarke asks as Bellamy loosens his hold "Remember we have news for everyone and I have news for everyone but your gonna have to wait until breakfast is ready so go wait with the others!" Clarke said as she shooed him away "Fine fine i'm going" Bellamy said as he left. "Breakfast is served"Clarke said coming in with a plate of french toast in one hand, a plate of eggs on her head and two pitchers in the other hand one orange juice and the other chocolate milk "OK who wants orange juice, and who wants chocolate milk?" Clarke asks "I want chocolate milk" Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and Charlotte yell "Really O." Bellamy, and Lincoln say "Oh let her have it!" Clarke said "Fine" Bellamy grumbled "OK so I assume the rest of us want orange juice." Clarke said "Yep" said Miller, Lincoln, Raven, and Bellamy.

"Ok everyone we have news!" Clarke announced with Bellamy next to her everyone looked up at them Jasper had pancakes falling out his mouth Monty had syrup dripping from his nose for some reason Octavia and Charlotte had syrup on there hands and faces feeding that toddler was messy while everyone else was clean expect around there mouths "Spill it!" Raven yelled "Ya what is it?" Octavia asked Bellamy announced "Were getting married!" "Ya I can start planning your wedding I've already got some ideas!" Octavia screeched "Wait O I have news for everyone especially Bellamy!" Clarke said sitting Octavia back down into her chair "Spill it!" Octavia asked clearly annoyed that she can't start planning right away "I'm pregnant!" Clarke yelled "Ya I'm going to be an aunt!" Octavia screamed "How long have you known?" Asked Bellamy asked "Well first off in case you were wondering it's Bellamy's and I've known for a week." Clarke stated "I'm going to be a dad!" Bellamy said standing up and spinning Clarke around by her waist while her hands were on his shoulders.

A WEEK AFTER THE NEWS "So you have a concert today?" Clarke asked Bellamy "Yep after the press heard that were getting married and that your pregnant from some anonymous source I think it was Octavia or Kane but they want the band to play today to tell the world and I remember from the call I got that in the middle of the proformence I have to get you on stange and announce it to the camera-" he said as he pulled her closer "But look on the bright side you will get to see the band preform before our tour in six months!" "And when your tour starts I'll be going with you?" Clarke asked "Of course you will because by then we'll be married and close to being parents!" Bellamy states kissing her on the top of the head before she said "Good because I'd be sad to have to stay away from you for a year and I'd bet you'd hate to not see your child or children the day I'm do." she said with a smile "Oh speaking of which when are you..." Clarke interrupted Bellamy's question "Halloween in 8 months." before he stole her lips. "Hey guys we exist you know now come on Blake we have a sound check in an hour and I'm not letting you or your fiancee on stage like that!" Miller said which caused Monty and Jasper to laugh like crazy "Ok we're go change!" Bellamy said "O think O put an outfit on your bed for Clarke to wear and I got your clothes out, next time don't pick out a leather jacket dark wash pants and a new shirt!" Monty yelled like an angry mother. "Ok you always look great but wow!" Bellamy said turning around to see Clarke in a baby blue dress that goes down to her knees with black leggings with her ring which was his mother's ring, while he was wearing an old faded blue GROUNDERS shirt with black pants and a bandana was wrapped around his right hand with a metal chain around his neck "So do you." Clarke said then he pulled her into him and kissed her forehead and lips then her neck were her pulse is until they were entered by Octavia coming into the room saying "Ok Clarke, Bellamy time to go you have sound check in ten and then the concert starts in 20!" then when she looked up she saw what she disturbed "Sorry to disturb you two but we really must go you can continue this when we get home!" Octavia said mad at her self for breaking up such a cute moment he kissed her once more before taking her hand and saying to his sister "Fine we're ready!" but before leaving he whispered in her ear "Were going to finish this tonight!" she just smiled.

"HELLO MOUNT WEATHER! WERE THE GROUNDERS AND WE'LL BE PLAYING OUR MOST POPULAR SONGS FOR YOU THEN WE HAVE SOME NEWS FOR Y'ALL!" Bellamy shouted into the microphone "OK ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" Bellamy once again yells but this time the crowd errupts in a roar of shouts "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Bellamy teases the crowd the roared louder "OK THIS SONG IS FOR ALL OF YOU KIDS DOWN TO EARTH!" He said then gets ready to play but before he starts he waves to Clarke and all the girls look to see the girl in the bar waving back they are all jelaus Bellamy doesn't want to have them attack her so he starts playing. "OK HAS EVERYONE IN THE AUDEINC BEEN THINKING ABOUT WHAT THE NEWS I HAVE IS?" Bellamy asks the crowd then reaches his hand towards Clarke who was now in the front of the crowd just like they practiced and pulled her up and put his hand around her waist and he said into the microphone "WELL YOU'LL LOVE TO KNOW THE RUMORS IN THE PAPERS ARE TRUE! ME AND THIS WONDERFUL LADY RIGHT HERE-"He said poking her nose "ARE GETTING MARRIED AND HERE'S SOMETHING THAT AREN'T IN THE NEWS YET-" Bellamy stops to build suspension "Thank good" Clarke mumbles he continues "I'M GOING BE FATHER AND SHE'S THE MOTHER!" he started to tear up at the statement but Clarke wiped the tears away and kissed him which made the whole crowd erupted in a furry of whoops and ews which caused Jasper and Monty collapse laughing that the kissed in public, Miller to pretend vomit and Lincoln to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm rewriting this story on Wattpad under my profile of Samantha_col and be sure to check out my other stories


End file.
